Love yet frighten to you
by rynhel
Summary: what would you do if a certain school Juvenile asked you to go out with him?


I finally watch the movie of Fairy Tail! Yet it was not English sub… anyone look it in at if you like. anime44

Sorry if my stories are getting M rated and I kind of felt evil myself…. Gomennasai…..

So here is a non-M rated fiction! But T!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Levy is shaking in her feet. 'I definitely have to say this to him today. I'm sorry but I cannot go out with you. Yeah that's right 'Levy thought as she is walking in Fairy Tail Academy hall, alone as then she wasn't paying attention to her surrounding and bumped into something hard. More likely to say bumped into someone.

"Aaahhh… gomen-nasa-I" Levy said as she hurt her nose but then when she look up to see who she get bump into, Levy felt that a thunder strike at her.

There in front of him was Gajeel Redfox, in his awful bad mood look.

"G-Gajeel-san. Daijoubou?" (Are you okay?) Levy said, as her shoulder is shaking. 'N-no that's not what I wanted to say to him!' Levy thought. "Ummm Ano… " Levy started she was very sacred and her face is so red. As then when she open her eyes Gajeel is about to touch her, Levy was shock and took a step back! "Ah!" She even shouted.

Gajeel then scratched his long mane hair and he look like he was embarrassed?

"The tip of your nose… is kind of red" Gajeel whispered he has this tsundere look in his face again. Yet he was blushing.

"My nose?" Levy asked as she is dumbfounded.

"Gajeel-san! Are you scaring Levy-chan again? Hmmm?" Cana appeared from Gajeel's back and hugged his arm. "Sorry about that Levy-chan but don't worry Gajeel might look scary but he is not like that inside"

"Ah" Levy look weirdly to them.

"What the hell are you doing?! You are so noisy. Are you even sober?!" Gajeel said as Cana kept on teasing Gajeel. Then Gajeel run to escape the drunken Cana.

Levy sweat dropped as she watches two go.

'I never knew those two were that close' then Levy felt something like something hit her to her heart. Then she remembered what happened yesterday.

**Flash back**

**Levy's P.O.V.**

"Oi shrimp. Go out with me" Gajeel said without any warning or hesitation in his voice. He is my classmate, scary as he is, nobody in our class approached him except for their other guy classmate. "What is your answer?" Gajeel asked.

To my fear I answered "Hai! Hai!" it was just because I was so afraid of him, I can't reject him. There for I must tell him the truth.

**End of flash back**

* * *

The Next day:

Levy found Gajeel alone in the school stair alone; he had an open wound in his side lip.

"Bloo…Blood! Gajeel-san what happened to you?" Levy said with concern in her voice.

"This is nothing, just get a little fight with salamander and stripper" Gajeel answered as he tried to wiped the wound, "By the way why are you here? Don't you should be in class?" Gajeel asked.

"Sensei told me to look for you, here to stop that blood" Levy said as she tried to wipe the blood from his wound. "Does it hurt? Do you need to go to the nurse room?" Levy asked with some concern.

"No need" Gajeel answered as then the wound bleed even more.

"Waahh" Levy dumped hard on it. she

But then to her shock Gajeel touched her chin and pull her near his face then kiss her in the lips! but only for seconds.

She was so shock! that she couldn't react.

But then he captured her lips again and he starts to pull her near his body.

He then pulled off her uniform, to expose her bra, she felt how his kisses down to her neck.

Levy starts to shake and started to cry. Then Gajeel kissed her lips again and then stop and stepped back a little.

"I'm sorry," Gajeel said then "I made you scared, I promise I won't do it again"

He took his jacket off and wrapped it around her.

"I knew you were afraid of me" Gajeel said," That's why you couldn't reject me right? Sorry and Thank you"

'Huh?' Levy was confused.

"It's okay I won't do It again" Gajeel reassure Levy, he even gave her a gentle smile.

'Why does he have that kind of expression? Like he was about to cry' Levy thought as she stopped her tears. "I wanted to know, why do you like me? I'm not sexy and not that pretty-"

"Because you're the first person that approached and accept me, even when you were shaking in fear you gave me assurance that I'm welcome here in Fairy Tail Academy." Gajeel cut what Levy going to say ."I even knew that when I confess to you, that you will feel trap and scared of rejecting me, even that so I still like you to be my girlfriend." Gajeel continued as he looked so shy, "Because even other's don't accept me here, having you by my side is enough"

Levy felt how her heart skips a different kind of beat. Levy even felt the heat spreads to her cheek, to her whole body.

"You know, if you don't walk away from here quickly… I might do all kind of unimaginable pervert things to you" Gajeel suddenly said as he finds Levy so adorable he couldn't contain himself from teasing her. But to his surprise Levy pull him near her. "Ahh dammit Shrimp," Gajeel said as he cupped her face and pull her near his.

Levy smiled as she captured his lips. 'Yes he was frightening yet… Yet I don't feel scared anymore'

"You cannot escaped me anymore" Gajeel said after the kiss.

"Ummm" Levy smiled and nodded.

The end…

A/N: hehehehehe GaLe mode! Because Levy in the manga is Like "Gajeel!" Gajeel!" "Let go of Gajeel or he was going to die!" Aww, Levy chan liikke him. Hahahaha.


End file.
